Enslaved to the Night
by foodeatspeople
Summary: Not one but three girls are captured and taken to Los Noches to become slaves to the perpetual night. Lemon Violence Aizen/oc Gin/oc more future pairings Written primarily for my friends and their obsessions -smirk-


Okey doke, finally got around to this one. Yah, yah i know what you're thinking: Another story! But you haven't finished (insert name here). Yes. However this story has been in my head and my friends' heads for quite a while now, so its best i finally got to it.

I've been unfairly writing my stuff and stuff for other people on here and never wrote them, the ones who inspire and help drive me on, their own story. So here it is! -smile-

i don't own any character here except my own Suzu; Tite Kubo owns Bleach and its fine men...(note for those of you up with the chapters, Aizen is still smexy in MY stories, so don't think this is current as far as that). This will be a longer running story, i'm sure so kick back and enjoy! Also reviews would be nice...

oh, incase it's not obvious in the story, this is set in Hueco Mundo.

9/7/10

The tall American girl Kiz stared daggers at the man before her, blocking her only escape, the door shut behind him. She had long blonde strands of hair, red at the tips and large blue eyes which were heated in anger and disgust. She glared at him, fists ready if need be at her sides.

Coming to Japan had not been easy; as it stood she had already been verbally abused by her fellow students for the way she looked, blonde and busty as she was and more than a few times fights had broken out and consequently been won but not without her fair share of battle scars.

Fortunately for Kiz she was a strong individual and truth be told a bit of a badass. He crept closer and her eyes sharpened. "What the fuck do you think you're doin'? Get the fuck away from me!"

She also had a mouth on her that would put a sailor to shame…

Regardless the snake remained as normal, a smile on his face, content. He walked on like nothing was the matter. Kiz on the other hand grew more furious with each step. "I said get away God damnit!"

"Oh? But that's no fun" he quipped, even strides taking him to the girl. Of course if he so wished, Gin could have easily flashed behind her taking her off guard but where would the fun be in that? Kiz stood her ground until he was directly in front of her and then punched him in the face; his cheek definitely gave way but Gin himself did not move.

There was a mark where she had struck him but only faint. Her eyes grew wide, fearful. She had used quite a bit of strength in that and yet he didn't even flinch. She tried again, this time striking a quick one, two with her left and right and then kicked him in the crotch as she had before and still, nothing.

_Just what the hell was he?_

A shrill scream erupted from farther off and on reflex Kiz turned in that direction, distracting her from the creepy crawly she should have been focused on in front of her. Before she had time to realize her error, Gin was behind her, grabbing her with a huge smile on his fox face.

"Well that don' sound too good, does it?"

Down the hall from Kiz was another girl, this one called Suzu. Unlike the other girl who was bustier and stronger, this girl was short and skinny though not puny and had small cleavage. Her dark brown, nearly black hair was cropped in the back with longer segments framing her face. Likewise her blue-green eyes stared in apprehension at the man before her, his eyes dark and calculating.

She nervously gulped but did not break eye contact miraculously though her hand shook at her side, a gesture in which he was keenly aware. The man Aizen took a step forward. "Surrender and you will have no reason to fear." He commanded.

"Fuck that" flew out quite automatic for the girl who was also foul in mouth, as she thought _how the hell did it come to this?_

Flashback to a couple hours before: bright and sunny in Karakura where school was just letting out; three unique girls were heading to their respective homes, unaware that very shortly they were to be abducted by a pair of strangely dressed men.

Suzu had been humming a tune, occasionally singing a line or two, loving the feel of the wind as it caressed her arms. She had closed her eyes in blissful peace and ignorance as a man descended from the sky. He needn't observe her for very long, touching ground in front of her and she bumped into him.

She had glimpsed his face for a moment before she was taken, her books falling back to earth as she was lifted, screaming high into the air.

Another girl named Amaya, nose deep in a rather juicy part of her beloved book, had stopped when a shadow fell over her page, blocking her light. She stared confused at the one before her, grin eerily creepy when she had also been taken, never relinquishing her grip on the book, shrieking in terror.

Kiz having been ambushed by a group of un-merciless girls, had just been finishing up, standing triumphant over her fallen foes. Wiping the blood from her face with the back of a hand, she too saw an unfamiliar person, strong by the look of him. "What do you want?" she asked harsh.

"These bitches had it comin'" thinking maybe this person was to avenge them but instead of responding he easily overcame her, so worn from her chick battle she could not release him from her, already high above the clouds.

The trio had been deposited in a room, someplace far away from their world with feelings of confusion, anger, anxiousness and curiosity filling them. Prior to this the three had never actually been acquainted with each other and in attempting to distance themselves from their bizarre encounter and arrival, introduced themselves and got to know each other, even just a bit.

That ended the moment the men responsible for the kidnapping came back in the room. Kiz took a fighting stance, preparing for what may come while Suzu and Amaya stood shielded behind her as she was taller than they were. As the two approached, Suzu and Amaya held hands as if reassuring each other.

"What do you make of them, Gin" Aizen asked and the snake smiled broadly.

"Nah, I knda like 'em all—it'll be hard ta choose." "Indeed"

Aizen appraised them, while Kiz raged. "What the fuck do you think you shitheads are planning?" she was not about to let them do just whatever the hell they wanted. Not without a fight.

Un-surprising the ex captain chose not to comment. Instead seeing the look of unbridled fury and already having some idea whom he would choose, he told the fox. "Simply pick whoever strikes your fancy"

Finally fed up Kiz shouted "The fuck you will! I'm not going to **anyone**!" and headed straight for the one who pissed her off more, that being the slanted eyed Gin who had been most staring at her.

Her fist flew and she hit him, hard in the face. Sadly it did no good; he was still smiling. "Aha, that wasn' nice." He replied even, light tone further enticing her fury. She screamed and launched blow after blow, striking wherever at this point to his body and his face. When none of that worked she kicked him where it was sure to hurt most, directly below the belt and he just stood there, same creepy face, smiling.

Her shocked eyes were wide and the pupils dilated. _Are you freaking kidding me!_

"Ya done?" he questioned with a small tilt of his head and then proceeded to grab her, tossing her over his shoulder as she screamed. He turned to Aizen who watched him.

"Is that your choice?" Gin grinned, even as she pounded her fists on his back, yelling. Aizen focused back on the other two. "Then I shall make my decision."

He calmly strode forward, his mighty gaze upon them. Still joined at the hands, they tightened their grip when he stopped in front of them.

Amaya could not take his deep penetrating eyes and looked elsewhere but Suzu kept hers trained right on him. Aizen removed one hand from his pocket and stretched it out towards Suzu, attempting to stroke her cheek but she smacked his hand away with her own.

"Don't touch" was all she said, voice lower in intimidation. Had she known who he was, she would have realized Aizen was not one to be intimidated; it was just the opposite. Still she had her head high held, chin raised and defiantly glared up at him while a smile toyed at his mouth.

He made an appreciative sound like a hum and then took hold of her school uniform, right at the collar tugging her forward. Amaya held tight to her hand and they managed to resist for a bit until a force beyond them shook the two to their core, weakening the link. Once it was severed she followed along unwillingly like a dog that was led on a leash, only Amaya left behind as Gin remarked "Ne, what about the other one?"

"Oh I'm sure someone will enjoy her as well" and they walked on, one girl screaming out obscenities while the other struggled in Aizen's grasp.

Back to the situation at hand Suzu mused to herself _yah that was kinda weird._

Now though, she had more important things to think about, like quickly finding and then utilizing an escape plan. There was only one exit in the room and he was currently blocking that. _Okay, so what else can I do?_

Wasn't there a life lesson taught to kids in situations like these? And then it occurred to her that yes, there was. And that's when she screamed as loud and high as she was able.

Kiz struggled and twisted in his hold, trying to free herself; he was strong, she would give him that. There had to be a way to overpower him and when she did she would run, as much as giving up pained her to do.

Gin enjoyed her struggles, liking the feel of her pressed snug against him. Her leg came up and she tried wracking him but it didn't make it very far. His face was next hers, near her neck. "Why do ya keep doin' that?" he asked amused but Kiz threw her head back and to the side, trying to knock him with her skull. It didn't work.

"Arrh, let go of me, asshole!" she yelled and he responded with a chuckle before grabbing her full breasts in his hands. He squeezed and she shrieked so high Gin thought he might go deaf. At least it would be worth it he figured, juggling her boobs in his hands.

"Knock it off!" Kiz made to bite him and he backed off just enough she could get one arm free to swing at him. By then however he was gone and she looked about her rapidly searching; she spun on her heel and there he was, smile in place catching her fist and then forcing her to step backwards to land on the bed with the snake pinning her arms down one handed.

She panicked for a second before her anger came back, fueling her thoughts and actions. Her legs kicked and flailed but he had her secure. She screamed at him "Get the fuck off me!"

"Ah, yer gonna be a toughie I see." She glared at him, her blonde hair wildly splayed about her face. He smirked.

"Good thing I got this then" from his other hand he produced a set of black cuffs; they weren't handcuffs but separate from one another. Her face blanched while he only smiled.

"Let's test 'em."

Out of breath, Suzu huffed to regain air to her lungs while Aizen remained unaffected. _Crap_ she thought, noting his indifference. She had figured it was a _long_ shot but still…

"If you are quite finished" he stated encroaching upon her. She backed up quite timid. _Just what was he going to do?_ Based on the way he was eyeing her form, raking over her with his dark gaze, she could easily guess.

It was like a Lifetime movie played out right in front of her and just before he reached her Suzu readied another long scream only to be halted by his large palm rested lightly on her cheek. She opened her shocked orbs to stare at him, positive that this was just a trick to lure her into a false sense of security, however well it may be working.

And then "Undress"; once uttered it broke his perfect hypnotism over her and she wailed "No!" stepping backwards from his hand. He allowed her to retreat but did not give up his goal. "You will" he said, confident.

Stalking closer "If you do not then I will have no other choice but do it myself."

"And" now he was right on her, her eyes wide. "I do not think you would enjoy that." Stunned she could not move for a minute, too afraid to do anything of merit.

"No-No I won't do it!" she tried bolting from the room but never made it passed Aizen as he grabbed her arm, bringing her body near his own. She jerked about, screaming "Let go!" and pounded on his chest with her free arm but he took her over to the bed and pushed her down, lying flat on her back.

"No!" she screamed more, beating at him "Let go of me you creepy bastard!" "Silence"

She didn't relent in her struggles and kept pushing and beating his chest to get him off. When he grew tired of that, he flipped her over on her stomach with her arms secure behind her back. "Enough" he commanded and fished something from his haori.

She could not see what it was from her position, yelling "What are you doing! Get off!" "Hm" he placed the object, shaped much like a collar around her slim neck as it snapped in place.

"What the fuck is that! Get away from me, please!" it was all for naught though she found him loosening his hold on her. Suzu sat up flipping around quickly then began probing the collar while Aizen's eyes danced in amusement.

Gin had managed to fasten the cuffs onto the girl's wrists before letting up his hold on her arms. Immediately she was off the bed and lunging for the snake an arm's length away but before she could hit him, her arms grew heavy, the bulky metal weighing her down. Figuring it was just the added weight, Kiz forced her arms back up and went to pummel the Shinigami as he smiled but once again the cuffs doubled in mass and her arms fell down, causing her to nearly fall as well.

Fortunately the fox caught her by the middle and held her aloft. His hands were by the girl's large breasts and he was ever so tempted to give them a deserved squeeze but resisted, at least enough to place her back on the bed, the girl staring heatedly up at him.

"You bastard! What did you do to me!" Kiz tried lifting her arms but they were like lead, weighing her down.

"Ah, they do work" he seemed surprised but pleased and climbed on top of her. He unbuttoned her school top as she screamed. "Ah, get the fuck off!" not listening he observed her bra, seeing the clasp in the front and undoing that releasing her breasts from its confines.

He was not disappointed. They were full and inviting, testing them with his large hands, unhindered. Naturally Kiz began writhing but not in pleasure, yanking her arms hard upwards. They still did not move and the fox was now thrumming her peaks, forcing them to hardness. Liking this, he bent his head to encompass a nipple, the tip of his tongue washing over it.

Kiz released a frustrated groan, still futilely trying to get her arms to budge. Blood was trickling from underneath the bands, her rough treatment on her wrists becoming apparent. Meanwhile the snake slithered his tongue over each breasts, covering every inch of them. When he retreated finally for air, he glanced down at her and her angry face which had seemed to lessen.

Back to her body he traveled lower, skimming over her stomach and school girl skirt. He grinned and placed a hand on her thigh, stroking it with his thumb. He steadily went higher, moving up to inside her thigh and she twitched, attempting to kick him off but she was pinned.

He got to her panties and smoothed a thumb over her; she yelled and cursed "Stop it! You fucking asshole! Get awa-ah" she had to stop there because he had started to stroke her through the panties, loving the look of mixed hate and lust on her face.

He slipped a finger inside her panties and inserted it inside her, creating a friction with his index finger, pumping in and out slowly. Kiz had stopped struggling and had to concentrate on being angry.

She was not a virgin so this was not painful physically but to her pride it was damaging. He kept going in and out, never increasing the pace and watched her as she began to pant.

"Still want me ta stop?" he questioned and it took her longer than it should have to answer.

"O-of course…you sick fuck" she huffed and he smiled. He continued until she was close enough she could taste it and then he pulled out his finger, disappointment and relief flashing over her features.

"Don' worry" he told her. "I'm not done yet" and pulled her wet panties down passed her knees and lifted up her skirt, revealing her womanhood to his 'sight'. For a fleeting moment she was afraid but then his mouth came down and his tongue began to swirl around inside her and she forgot everything.

He lapped and licked, sucking on her bundle of nerves and she yelled a different tune, screaming in pleasure. Once he was started and found a steady flow he would not stop until she screamed her release for all to hear. Fortunately for the fox, that goal was within sight and climaxing she shouted louder than would be believed.

As Kiz was screaming in pleasure, Suzu was screaming in pain unrivaled, finally learning just what the thing around her neck was capable of. There was an electric heat where it rested, burning her skin and she tried removing it with not a bit of success.

Aizen watched her impassive though moderately interested in its workings.

"What the fuck is this? Get it off of me!" she demanded but it intensified choking a scream from her raw throat. Her hands trembled, one still at the collar. He walked over to the girl, her eyes shut in pain.

"Will you cooperate now?" a simple enough request, so he thought.

Instead she glared at him. "Fuck you!" causing it to burn her further, making her shriek so shrill he bet Gin and his companion could hear; if they cared at this point.

"It is easy. If you cooperate then I will remove that device." He observed the aggrieved girl, admiring her fortitude though inane. Still she refused.

"There is no fucking way! Fuck you-AHH" she screeched and then fell over on the bed, clutching the collar and shrinking into a ball. His eyes narrowed. He approached her on the bed.

"Why refuse? It is obviously painful" she could not look at him, even if she desired it. She panted and writhed, groaning. Tears were streaming down her face and blood seeped passed the collar staining her uniform.

He could not understand why she would rather suffer than be saved but it didn't matter, hearing her whispered plea. "Please…please take no more" before she went slack, her hand falling from the collar to lie limp. She had finally passed out from the pain.

_What a very stubborn girl._

Aizen decided to leave her for now and come back, retrieving the collar carefully as it stuck to her; the surrounding flesh scarred and raw, red and bleeding. It would have to be treated.

An arrancar was summoned and took care to doctor her injury, wrapping it tight but still loosely so as to not hurt her further. When they were done and left, Aizen watched over her a moment and then left to find Gin.

Perhaps he had fared better.


End file.
